Predators
by Michael Fetter
Summary: Ranma loses control of the Nekoken as it begins to feel a bit . . . randy.


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the product of Viz video and Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned it, would I be writing fanfics?

****

Predators

By Michael Fetter

It was a nice, comfortable evening out. Spring had come to Nerima, bringing with it a steady breeze through its less than crowded streets. Though school was in full swing, couples and high school sweat hearts could be found afterwards, sharing a cool drink as they lounged side by side, watching the blossoms beam up to the sun in the park. 

One special girl, who had spent nights dreaming of this very thing, was about to find herself finally whisked off her feet.

The Nekohanten's doors chimed. Few people came in before dinner, especially on warm days, making the bells chime like crystals in the silence.

Shampoo, an Amazon maiden of bountiful proportions, was about to greet the customer until Mousse noticed who it was. "Saotome! How dare you-urk!"

Shampoo blinked, watching the blind boy charge in with a potty trainer in one hand. She was about to knock him over the head with her bonbori when a flash of red beat her to it. 

Cologne hopped out of the kitchen to find out what had been going on. Ranma sat atop Mousse's unconscious form, a small array of weapons scattered about the floor. The pigtailed boy stared at her a moment, hissing. "Son-in-law?"

Shampoo was equally shocked. Why would Ranma-neko come here when he normally ran for Akane? Maybe he was finally showing his true affections! Shampoo nearly swooned at the idea and took a step closer. Cologne was about to warn her away, but the action had been noticed by Ranma and he pounced upon her. Shampoo found herself suspended over the ground by Ranma's teeth as he bit down on her pants. "Aiyah! What Ranma do to Shampoo?!"

Being completely out of touch with his human mind, Ranma had no response except to race out of the restaurant. 

Cologne considered the event, "Peculiar."

~

Over at the Ucchan's, Ukyou Kounji was whipping out a few of her usuals. The crowd was not much larger than over at the Nekohanten, which gave her plenty of time to chat with those who sat at the grill. Pulling together some more of her okonomiyaki batter, a new customer strolled. There was no chime as she chose to leave the door open for a cool breeze to run through. 

Ukyou looked up to see an older man being seated by her crossdressing waitress, Konatsu Kuranai. The man was a regular and smiled at her, "Baby Seal Okonomiyaki."

"Coming right up!" Ukyou smiled back and started on the order.

Another customer was approaching the restaurant. Konatsu noticed something odd and thought to inform his employer. "Lady Ukyou-"

"Huh? Ack!"

After a blur of motion, the Ucchan's chef disappeared.

~

The door opened. Akane and Shampoo looked up from where they had been sitting. All attempts to leave had been stopped by Ranma-neko, so they had suffered each others presence until someone could figure out what to do. Akane wasn't surprised to see who her insane fiance had in his teeth this time. "Ukyou?"

Ukyou blushed from where she dangled by her pants. She made a small wave. "Uh, hey you two. Uh, what's going on?"

Extracting the girl from Ranma's grip, Shampoo helped the chef to stand up. "Shampoo not know. Maybe Pervert Girl hit Airen too too hard."

"I did not!" Akane protested.

Ukyou pulled at her pants, which had been pulled uncomfortable out of place. She watched the pigtailed martial artist pace back and forth on all fours, eyeing each of them carefully. "What's he doing? He's never done this in the Nekoken before, right?"

Shampoo frowned and looked to glance out the window for help. "Not see great grandmother in while."

Akane nodded and added, "Daddy and Uncle Saotome ran off."

"How do we get Ranchan out of this?" Ukyou asked, looking mildly concerned at the situation. If she had her combat spatula she might've been able to brain Ranma-neko at least.

"Ranma?" Akane crouched, catching the martial artist's attention. "Here, kitty-kitty-kitty."

Ranma-neko's chest rumbled and he sniffed the air. 

Ukyou's eyes grew in alarm as a strange nimbus of power sprouted from Ranma's hands. They sort of looked like . . . claws. "Uh, I don't think-!"

Ranma's hands moved in a flurry of action, slashing at the air in front of him.

"Aiyah!"

Akane shrieked. "Ranma, what do you think you're doing?!"

Ranma-neko smiled at his handiwork, stroking his side up against the girls' now bare legs. "Mrow."

Shampoo laughed nervously, holding up the last vestiges of her decency that could barely fill a floss container. Although, the other girls had thought that of the original outfit. "Sh-Shampoo not have much left. You stop now, yes?"

Ukyou stared wide-eyed at the strips of leather now littering the floor. "Hey! Those were my good pants!"

"Bad kitty!" Akane tried to swat her fiance with a mallet while covering her chest with an arm.

"Akane!"

Akane sighed aloud and dropped her sliced up mallet as she heard the call from downstairs. "Nabiki! Did you find anything out?!"

"I think so!"

There was a moment of silence.

Akane frowned. "Well?!?!"

"Doctor Toufuu thinks Neko-Ranma is in heat!"

There was another moment of silence as each of the girls digested this new information.

Akane pulled out a blank. "In heat?"

"Aiyah." Shampoo's mouth hung open.

Ukyou nodded numbly, jumping slightly as Ranma-neko brushed by her once again. "You said it, sugar."

"What? What's going on?!" Akane looked back and forth between the two stunned girls. What the hell were they talking about?!

Shampoo stared at Akane strangely. "Airen want horizontal mamba."

Ukyou nodded. "Ranchan wants to dip his wick."

And then there was enlightenment.

"He wants to FUCK US?!" Akane shrieked, jumping onto the bed like she were escaping a mouse.

"That it."

"Check."

Akane was still in a bit of shock. "Oh my." So you'll just have to let that one go.

The smirking Ranma-neko suddenly lunged. "Miya!"

~

Stars vanished and the night fell away to day as a new morning arose. Creaking steps slowly approached the second story guest room of the Tendou home. There had been little noise emanating from the room for nearly an hour.

Cologne was the first to appear, the more capable of dealing with a Neko-ken fighter, though her chances would still have been slim. The door knocked away an empty water glass, which rolled across the room until it touched the foot of a slumbering Shampoo, lying contentedly across a few half-hazardly aligned sheets.

When nothing came of the Amazon Matriarch's entrance, Nodoka, Kasumi, and Nabiki followed. Together they found three naked, sweating girls lying beside one another, each baring a peaceful smile.

The three older women sighed in relief.

The feeling didn't last.

"Uhm, where's Ranma?" Nabiki asked, noting the open window.

~

"Damn it, Ranma! I said let me go! Oof!" Ryouga flopped onto the ground as Ranma-chan dropped him within another quiet room.

Tofu cleared his throat while holding a small pillow over his waist. "We should try to reason with her again."

Mousse stared at the doctor then looked over to the insane redhead, licking her chops. "Reason with . . . her?"

Tofu's glasses began to fog up as Ranma-chan licked his thigh on passing. "Uhm, I think this violates the doctor-patient relationship, Ranma."

Ryouga flinched as the insane redhead swiped her 'claws' and watched, mortified, as his clothing fell away much as Mousse and Tofu's had. "I don't think she cares much, doc."

"Wait! I've got it!" Mousse stood before the other two men, a piece of his shredded robe tied about his waist. "In the wild when you're being stalked by a wild animal you're supposed to play dead and they'll pass by you, right?"

Ranma-chan quirked her head at Mousse, who had just collapsed upon the floor. The curiosity was banished with a smile and she pounced.

". . ."

". . ."

"That's not encouraging," Tofu muttered while Ryouga lost consciousness with twin spouts of blood from his nose.

The End

***

I looked through a dozen fanfics dealing with Ranma's Cat Fist training. Some good, some not so good, so I thought, "Why the hell not?!" 

Who do you think Ranma would go after if he (or she) were in heat? I picked three for each form since it seemed like such a 'magical' number.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


End file.
